Currently, no known therapy is available for focal biliary cirrhosis, the most serious hepatic complication of cystic fibrosis. This proposal is a pilot study to acquire information regarding enrollment criteria and optimal dosing of ursodeoxycholic acid for a proposed double-blind, placebo-controlled multicenter trial to evaluate the efficacy of ursodeoxycholic acid in the treatment of liver disease in cystic fibrosis.